


Perfection

by fromhilltovale



Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, impromptu hair cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920517
Kudos: 1





	Perfection

The ends had split. So neat. So perfectly. Yet the split had made the overall feel messy. Feel chaotic. Feel uncontrollable. The split ends felt out of place. It shouldn’t have happened. But it did. It did. It did.Gods, did it split.

She tightened her fists against her knees. White knuckles against white cloth. White. White. White. Like her prison walls, she blends in. Colour is sparse and her mind feel fuzzy against the bright. 

She feels. She feels something unfeel. Numb. She doesn’t feel, but she does. She laughs. Hysterical, maybe. She must be. She is a prisoner. She is a prison. 

A prison. She laughs again. Her jailers made her a jailer. She has the key, yet her hands are burned whenever she reaches for it. She burned herself when she reached for it. 

Her heart begs. Her tears shiver. Her brain pulses. Her blood boils. Her prisoners. Her soul trembles each night. Her prisoners. 

She, herself, a prisoner. A prison. She laughs.

She slowly cuts the splits. She cut the blonde strands, her face calm. She breathes while looking into her own eyes. Snip. Snip. Snip. She cuts the splits. 

Lunafreya must be neat. Must be perfect. Feel peaceful. Feel controllable. Ends not feeling out of place. It shouldn’t happen. But it does. It does. It does. Gods, does it…

She laughs. It makes her unafraid for things ahead.


End file.
